Quick Pace
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Pada detik dimana kedua obsidian Wonwoo bertemu dengan dua buah gundukan menyerupai gunung kembar di dadanya sendiri, suara melengking khas seorang wanita pun berkumandang. / WARNING! BxB! Here ya go, Meanie shipper!
1. Halaman Awal

**_15.22 P.M KST_**

Pemuda setinggi seratus delapan puluh centimeter lebih itu tampak masih berdiri tegak di depan sebuah toko buku yang lumayan ramai oleh pengunjung.

* * *

 ** _17.11 P.M KST_**

Kali ini pemuda itu mulai mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam toko, namun tak sampai sepuluh detik Ia mengambil langkah maju pertamanya, kakinya kembali melangkah mundur. Dan, lagi – lagi pemuda itu memposisikan tubuh jangkungnya di depan kaca tembus pandang toko buku tersebut.

* * *

 ** _20.32 P.M KST_**

Takkan bisa terhitung lagi berapa jam sudah pemuda tersebut telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam diri disana. Wajahnya yang lugu dan tenang membuat beberapa pengunjung berpikir bahwa laki – laki bersurai hitam berkilau itu sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam sana. Akan tetapi, faktanya saat seorang petugas toko yang tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya bertanya pada pemuda itu, si jangkung hanya menjawab, 'aku hanya ingin diam saja disini,' dan tentu saja, petugas itu tak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi.

Aneh? Tak bisa dipungkiri aura aneh di sekeliling pemuda tersebut menguar lebih kuat daripada aura keluguannya, tapi entah mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang berniat menggangu kegiatan anehnya itu.

Di lain sisi, awalnya pemuda bersurai cokelat almond di dalam sana tak peduli dengan sosok jangkung yang sedaritadi mendapatkan perhatian banyak pengunjung toko buku itu. _Well,_ saat itu dia sedang sibuk mencari buku referensi untuk tugas makalah sekolahnya, hingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya, termasuk dengan kehadiran pemuda lugu tersebut. Tapi setelah menemukan buku yang Ia cari, dan membayarnya, akhirnya pemuda bertubuh kurus itu sadar akan sesuatu; laki – laki yang menjadi seleb dadakan dalam beberapa jam terakhir itu sedang memperhatikannya. Antara tingkat kepekaannya yang sangat rendah atau memang pandangan laki – laki jangkung yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya itu tak dapat Ia rasakan, tapi sungguh _deh,_ pria seperti raksasa itu benar – benar menyeramkan di matanya sekarang.

Setelah tumpukkan buku mengenai akuntansi itu dibayarnya, pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu pun langsung menghampiri si tersangka kehebohan beberapa saat lalu. Dia tak mau rasa penasaran terus tersimpan di benaknya saat pulang nanti.

"A – ah? maaf, aku hanya bingung saja," itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan pemuda yang lebih pendek, menyebabkan lawan bicara si jangkung mengernyitkan kening. "err.. maksudku, kurasa aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat," lanjutnya dengan nada canggung yang kentara.

"Oh, dimana?"

Pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Di dalam dunia fantasiku,"

Jadi, sebenarnya yang bodoh itu sang pemuda tanpa ekspresi atau si pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu, _sih_? Yah, apapun jawabannya, yang jelas mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah yang berlawanan setelah hening berkepanjangan.

Namun, ceritanya tak berakhir sampai disitu, _justru baru saja akan dimulai._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Seoul Broadcasting High School._**

"Kau tak sungguh – sungguh ingin _ngambek_ seharian ini 'kan, _hyung_?"

Yang lebih tua hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Kotak bekal berwarna biru laut itu lalu dibukanya dengan tidak sabaran—kentara sekali kalau dia lapar. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam di hadapannya langsung mendengus kesal, kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk orang yang tadi ia ajak bicara. Dagunya Ia topang di atas meja, semakin membenarkan betapa hancurnya moodnya pada siang itu.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk meremehkan khayalanmu itu, tapi—haah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti alur pikiranmu, Mingyu _hyung_ ," ucapnya lurus. Kemudian Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Mingyu itu hanya menggumam sebagai respon atas ucapan juniornya—Lee Chan. Pikirannya hanya terfokuskan pada makanan di depannya membuat Chan yang kesal pada akhirnya harus mengalah dengan cara diam saja melihat sikap ke-masa bodohan seniornya.

Setelah cukup 'kenyang' melihat Mingyu memakan bekalnya dengan sangat lahap, Chan kemudian menghela nafas panjang, posisi badannya kembali Ia tegakkan, "Kalau misalnya memang benar akan terjadi sesuatu pada si Jeon Wonwoo itu, kenapa kau tak memberitahunya kemarin?"

Kedua tangan cukup kekar itu kontan berhenti bergerak. Sumpit yang awalnya ia pegang kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kotak makan miliknya. Sekilas, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu membentuk sebuah seringaian yang tak dapat diartikan. Sementara itu, pemuda yang lebih muda di depannya nampak mulai kebingungan.

"Takkan ada yang mau menutup buku cerita yang terlihat menarik pada halaman awalnya," Mingyu berucap sebelum lidahnya bergerak membasahi bibir _kissable_ miliknya, "begitu juga denganku."

Chan terpatung.

 _"Let's start it!"_

 _._

* * *

Kedua gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu tampak sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari bergaya khas eropa kuno yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyibukkan diri untuk mencari sebuah buku tebal yang biasanya menjadi buku panduan mereka dalam belajar.

Salah satu dari kedua gadis itu menggeram, mata rubahnya bergerak gusar, "Kau yakin menaruhnya di sekitar sini, _eonni_?"

Gadis yang lain menjawab, "Aku yakin, Jihoon _-ah_. Teruslah mencari."

Tangan kecil nan kurus milik gadis mata rubah itu mengobrak-abrik isi bagian atas lemari. Hampir putus asa karena kakinya lelah berjinjit sedang dirinya tak kunjung mendapatkan barang yang sejak tadi Ia cari—salahkan saja tubuh kelewat kecilnya itu. Kegigihannya berbanding terbalik dengan tingginya, hingga sampai gadis bermarga Lee itu berhasil menggapai sebuah kotak berukuran 30x30 cm berwarna emas yang terletak jauh di ujung bagian atas lemari.

"Jeonghan _eonni!_ Aku mendapatkannya! Tolong bantu aku mengambilnya, tanganku tak sampai," Jihoon berseru nyaring, membuat gadis bernama Yoon Jeonghan di bawahnya sedikit tersentak, namun tersenyum sumringah sepersekian detiknya.

Dengan cepat, Jeonghan berdiri dan mengambil barang yang dimaksud oleh temannya, Jihoon. Senyum lega tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya, melupakan fakta bahwa penampilannya sudah tak karuan saking frustasi saat mencari barang yang ada di genggamannya itu sekarang. Pun Jihoon terlihat senang sekaligus lega, walau sebenarnya Ia tidak membutuhkan barang itu; Jeonghan lah yang pangling mencari barang tersebut, tapi Jihoon–yang kebetulan sedang sial–lewat di depan kamar Jeonghan, dan mau tak mau harus ikut membantu seniornya itu untuk mencari barangnya yang hilang.

Jeonghan membuka kotak emas itu, dan terperangah kemudian. Isi kotak itu hanyalah selembar kertas dengan sebuah post warna cokelat diatasnya.

Kotak itu memang milik Jeonghan, sebab itu adalah pemberian salah seorang pengajar di kelas terakhirnya, praktek mantra, sebelum gadis bersurai ungu cerah itu memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dari sekolah sihir. Anak semata wayang dari keluarga Yoon itu divonis mengidap sebuah penyakit aneh (entahlah apa namanya, Jeonghan sendiri masih amatir dalam dunia sihir) yang kata Ibunya disebabkan oleh penyihir lain yang menaruh dendam pada keluarganya. Mau tak mau, Jeonghan harus menghentikan proses belajarnya yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir–ujian mantra–dan fokus untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Namun, ketika Ia sudah sembuh, dan mengumpulkan seluruh niatnya untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan sihirnya, mendadak kotak itu menghilang, menyebabkan sang empunya kotak kelimpungan. Dan setelah ditemukan pun, kotak itu tetap berhasil membuat Jeonghan panik bukan main.

"Oh, form _OTUASS,_ ya? Pengajarmu tampaknya kejam sekali, _eonni,"_ Jihoon berdengung, "biasanya 'kan, form penting begitu akan berisi banyak kertas panduan sihir, tapi milikmu hanya berisi satu kertas dan post cokelat saja–"

Jeonghan tidak menghiraukan ocehan Jihoon, tangannya bergerak mengambil kertas di dalam kotak itu, membacanya.

Sementara Jihoon mengoceh, matanya sedikit mencuri – curi pandang ke arah kertas yang kini tengah dibaca seksama oleh pemiliknya. Alih – alih penasaran dengan isi kertas itu, sesungguhnya Jihoon malah lebih penasaran dengan post cokelat yang masih bertengger manis di belakang lembaran kertas yang Jeonghan baca. Itu terlihat menarik di mata gadis mungil tersebut.

.

 **FORM OTUASS (Objek Test Ujian Akhir Sekolah Sihir)**

 _Nama : Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Umur : 16 tahun._

 _Daerah : Changwon, Gyeongsangnam-do._

 _Hobi : Membaca, Bermain game, Menonton film, Mengintip siswi perempuan saat karyawisata_ –coret.

 _(foto ada di post selipan)_

 _Guidance : Yoon Jeonghan kerjakan test terakhirmu ini dengan benar, arrachi? ^^ (A+ untuk keberhasilanmu nanti! Semangat!) ~ Choi Ren._

 _._

–dan kosong. _Yeah_ , hanya segitu saja sudah berhasil membuat kepala Jeonghan terserang pening berkelanjutan. Pengajarnya itu tampaknya sungguh – sungguh saat mengatakan ingin menguji mental Jeonghan di tahap ujian akhir ini.

"Jadi, objekmu benar – benar 'seorang laki – laki', _eonni?"_

Gadis dengan poni menjuntai di sisi kanan itu menoleh ke arah juniornya, sempat lupa kalau Jihoon masih berada di sampingnya sejak tadi, "Ya begitulah. Bersyukurlah pengajar kelas akhirmu nanti bukan Choi Minki," ujar Jeonghan lesu. "dia benar – benar sudah gila."

Jihoon terkekeh di sela – sela kegiatan menutup pintu lemari milik Jeonghan, "Itu cukup sulit, tapi bukankah keturunan keluarga Yoon menyukai tantangan seperti itu?"

"Haah, entahlah. Kali ini rasanya tantangan ini agak menjengkelkan. Salah sedikit saja maka tamatlah riwayatku sebagai penyihir. Kau tahu maksudku 'kan, Ji?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku 'kan penyihir spesialis emosi manusia."

"–dan aku adalah seorang penyihir spesialis kelakuan manusia yang harus mengubah riwayat dan fisik seorang manusia semasa hidupnya, hanya untuk test akhir sekolah sihir. Oh, _Perfect._ " diakhiri sebuah decihan penuh rasa jengkel pada sekolahnya–terutama pengajarnya.

Ketika tubuh kurus Jeonghan mendarat di kasur berukuran besar miliknya, suara tawa Jihoon mulai menguar, mengalahkan suara kelompok _the harmony zympths_ yang sedang berlatih di halaman asrama sekolah.

Jeonghan mengerang kesal, meratapi nasib sialnya.

.

* * *

 ** _Seoul Academy Of Performing Arts High School._**

Disana, laki – laki kelahiran Changwon itu terpaku. Kedua obsidian terangnya melayangkan tatapan nyalang pada sesosok pemuda mungil berseragam kebesaran yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Laki – laki jangkung itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo, dan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, dirinya menangkap basah pemuda mungil di depannya sedang mengubek – ubek loker pribadinya.

Untuk ke-empat kalinya, Wonwoo mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Apa yang kau cari di lokerku?" dan responnya pun berakhir sama, pemuda itu tetap diam dengan kepala menunduk; menghindari kontak mata dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulai lelah untuk mengindahkan sang pelaku pembongkar loker yang Ia curigai sebagai pencuri; tapi kenyataan mencoret dugaan itu karena barang – barang di lokernya tidak ada yang hilang, hanya berantakan saja. Tak mau kehabisan waktu istirahat, Wonwoo kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan sekolahnya, lalu mengunci lokernya rapat – rapat.

Sudut mata Wonwoo melirik pemuda kelewat mungil–bahkan Wonwoo sempat mengira dia adalah murid Sekolah Dasar di seberang sekolahnya–yang tak dikenalnya itu, lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Toh, barang – barangnya selamat. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dibesar – besarkan, begitu pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, sang pemuda mungil yang tertangkap basah oleh Wonwoo tampak sudah dibanjiri keringat basah. Setelah Wonwoo pergi, pemuda bersurai _peach_ itu langsung merapal mantra, hingga sebuah sinar terang melingkupi tubuh mungilnya.

Pemuda itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis mungil yang begitu manis nan menggemaskan. Dan sosok itu ternyata adalah Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon merengut sebal ditengah rapalan mantra untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang diluar dimensi pertama; dunia manusia. Ketika sosok transparan yang diajaknya berkomunikasi mulai nampak, Jihoon kontan berteriak, hendak meluapkan seluruh emosinya yang terpendam saat Wonwoo menghakiminya tadi.

" _Eonni_ jahat sekali! Yang punya tugas akhir 'kan dirimu! Kenapa aku yang harus pergi ke dimensi pertama untuk mengambil sehelai rambut si Jeon Wonwoo itu, huh? Dan kau sungguh tega sekali menyuruhku untuk berubah menjadi laki – laki! Lihat saja, akan kulaporkan kau ke pengajar Choi nanti!"

Kekehan khas Jeonghan terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Jihoon, seolah tak menggubris ancaman dari yang lebih muda. Gadis yang telah berusia lebih dari 150 tahun itu mengerling genit, jubah hitam kebanggaannya Ia sibakkan, menampilkan lekuk tubuh indahnya dalam balutan baju terusan hitam ketat di atas lutut. Simpang empat terpajang di pelipis Jihoon. _Mentang – mentang postur tubuhnya sempurna, dia jadi congkak begitu. Huh._

"Aku bisa membantumu saat kau menempuh tugas akhirmu nanti, Ji. Lagipula _exillire_ -mu akan bertambah kalau kau membantu sesama penyihir 'kan? Tentunya aku tidak mengambil keuntungan sendiri disini."

Mendengus, Jihoon kemudian membetulkan letak topi kerucut hitamnya, salah tingkah sebab apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan itu benar.

Jihoon menyatukan kedua tangan mungilnya, lalu menggosoknya secara bersamaan, hingga seberkas percikan sinar hijau muncul. Sejurus kemudian, muncul lah sehelai rambut milik Wonwoo di genggaman tangan Jihoon.

"Sudah aku dapatkan. Cepat kembalikan aku ke dimensi tiga, _eonni!_ "

Bayang transparan yang menyerupai Jeonghan itu tersenyum puas. "Sesuai permintaanmu, Jihoon _ie_ sayang." Menjentikkan jarinya, dan – _poof!_ Kedua sosok penyihir itu pun menghilang tanpa jejak.

 _Well_ , Jihoon dan Jeonghan mungkin memang tidak menghilangkan jejak, akan tetapi sosok laki – laki berseragam sekolah di balik koridor sana lah yang akan menjadi jejak nyata kehadiran dua penyihir remaja itu di dunia manusia.

 _"Dimensi ketiga?"_

 _._

* * *

Mingyu menguap lebar. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk. Setelah merasa cukup rileks, pemuda Kim itu merapikan barang – barang di atas meja pribadinya di ruang khusus belajar sekolahnya.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

Xu Minghao, kenalannya yang memiliki meja pribadi di samping miliknya bertanya dengan lugu. Mejanya dan meja Minghao hanya dibatasi oleh sekat kaca buram transparan. Oleh sebab itulah Seungkwan tahu kalau Mingyu akan pulang.

Seraya melempar senyum lima jari, Mingyu menjawab, "Ya. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Lagipula semua materi pelajaran besok sudah selesai kupelajari," laki – laki bergingsul itu mengeratkan _coat_ musim dinginnya, lalu tersenyum sumringah, merasa cukup puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini. "bagaimana denganmu, Hao- _ie_?"

"Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris-ku. Ini sungguh sulit," keluh Minghao.

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama."

"Aktingmu semakin bagus ya, Kim. Aku terkesan."

Mingyu terkekeh pelan menanggapi reaksi dari laki – laki bermarga Xu di sekat sebelahnya. Kawannya itu sepertinya sudah hapal betul sifat dari si bungsu Kim. Tapi beruntungnya, teman – teman Mingyu tampak tidak mempermasalahkan sifat menyebalkannya itu. Justru, Mingyu malah memiliki banyak teman karena selain Ia terkenal menyebalkan, dia juga pintar dan supel. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Mingyu merasa bahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Dirasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Mingyu pun pamit pada Minghao dan teman – temannya yang lain di ruang khusus belajar. Tungkai kaki panjangnya Ia langkahkan besar – besar, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menggapai halte bus terdekat demi memperkecil kemungkinan ibunya akan mengomelinya saat pulang nanti.

"– saat itu aku kira Wonwoo akan memukul siswa pendek itu, tapi dia malah berlalu begitu saja!"

Entah pendengaran Mingyu yang tajam atau memang suara laki – laki bersurai _silver_ gelap itu seperti toa, yang jelas Mingyu refleks menatap ke arah laki – laki itu. Hanya satu hal yang membuat Mingyu penasaran, ada nama Wonwoo di kalimat orang asing itu barusan.

"Kau benar – benar mengantuk ya, Soon?" orang yang diyakini Mingyu sebagai teman dari si laki – laki bermata sipit itu terlihat malas menanggapi omongan temannya.

"Tidak, Jun! Aku yakin betul kalau aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Dan anehnya lagi, siswa itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang anak perempuan menggemaskan dengan jubah hitam yang kebesaran! Aku terkesima saat itu, sampai – sampai aku tidak sadar kalau anak kecil itu menghilang secara tiba – tiba."

"Apa anak perempuan itu memakai topi kerucut berwarna hitam yang aneh?"

Mingyu menginterupsi percakapan kedua orang asing yang memakai seragam berbeda dengannya; dan disitu Mingyu tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah siswa SOPA. Awalnya si rambut _silver_ terlihat mengerutkan keningnya ketika Mingyu tiba – tiba _menimbrung_ pembicaraan serunya dengan temannya, akan tetapi setelah mendapatkan senggolan tangan dari temannya, Ia pun akhirnya berdehem sebelum membalas, "Iya, benar."

Segera Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah laki – laki asing itu, menyebabkan orang di sampingnya kini semakin heran. Namun pemuda Kim itu tampak tak peduli. Ada beberapa spekulasi dalam benaknya yang harus terjawab oleh pernyataan dari orang asing tersebut.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan detailnya padaku?"

.

* * *

Minggu pagi. Cerah seperti biasanya karena pertengahan bulan Oktober adalah waktu yang pas bagi pepohonan di daerah Seoul untuk menggugurkan daun – daunnya. Beberapa burung gereja mulai berkicauan di luar sana, membuat sosok pemalas di kediaman Jeon terpaksa membuka matanya. Ia menguap lebar, berguling ke arah kanan – kiri, hendak melanjutkan kegiatan tidur nyenyaknya. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun bagi sosok itu untuk bangun dan memulai aktivitas minggu paginya.

"Wonwoo _noona!_ Cepat bangun! Kau 'kan hari ini ada janji dengan Minkyeong _noona!_ " suara berat milik si bungsu Jeon tampak tak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap sosok di balik selimut itu. Nyatanya sosok bersurai cokelat almond yang terdeteksi sebagai Jeon Wonwoo itu masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

Hingga pemilik suara berat itu memutuskan untuk memberikan percikan air pada wajah sang kakak, "Bangunlah~ Bangun! Bangun! Bangunlah~"

Terganggu, Wonwoo akhirnya membuka matanya. Walau Ia kesal bukan main, namun Ia tetap beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pergi ke kamar mandi. Terlalu malas untuk membuat keributan seperti bertengkar di pagi hari dengan si keparat Jeon Bohyuk–adiknya.

"Ya! _Noona!_ Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju!"

Wonwoo tersentak, kemudian berbalik dan menatap heran Bohyuk yang kini sedang menutup kedua matanya dengan wajah memerah. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Jeon Wonwoo _noona_ , pakailah bajumu sekarang juga!"

"Apa – apaan _sih_ kau? Aku 'kan memang sering tidak memakai ba–"

Pada detik dimana kedua obsidian Wonwoo bertemu dengan dua buah gundukan menyerupai gunung kembar di dadanya sendiri, suara melengking khas seorang wanita pun berkumandang.

.

Jeonghan tertawa heboh, sampai – sampai pengawas asrama yang sedang ber-patroli heran dengan suara tawanya. Jihoon, yang kala itu ada di sebelah Jeonghan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Jihoon heran.

"Bukankah seharusnya Ia tidak bersikap seperti itu, _eonni?"_

Gadis bersurai ungu cerah itu sontak menghentikkan tawanya. "Maksudmu?"

Sementara Jihoon mengambil buku panduan sihirnya, Jeonghan terlihat merapal mantra hingga bayang transparan dimana Ia bisa melihat aktivitas Wonwoo menghilang dengan sendirinya. Jihoon melebarkan mata setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari di buku panduan sihirnya.

"Wow. Kurasa kita mendapatkan masalah, _eonni."_

Jeonghan merebut buku panduan sihir dari tangan Jihoon. Sejurus kemudian, kedua matanya pun melebar dibarengi dengan gerakan tangan yang menepuk dahi.

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengubah memorinya juga!"

Jihoon dan Jeonghan melempar tatap satu sama lain. Mereka meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, memikirkan konsekuensi dari satu kesalahan fatal yang telah mereka perbuat.

 _Dan cerita ini baru saja benar_ – _benar akan dimulai._

 ** _._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. Dimensi Ketiga

[ Dalam dunia ini terdapat berbagai dimensi. Dimensi – dimensi itu dapat diklasifikasikan menjadi 4 dimensi. Disini kita hanya akan membahas 3 dimensi.

Dimensi pertama adalah dimensi tempat manusia dan segala mahluk hidup ciptaan Tuhan berada. Di dimensi ini dapat ditemukan berbagai mahluk hidup yang hidup bebas melakukan apapun untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Akan tetapi, sekarang mahluk – mahluk hidup paling cerdas di dimensi pertama bernama manusia ini sudah diberi aturan oleh tata pemerintahan yang mereka bangun sendiri. Mereka menamai daerah – daerah batas tempat tinggal mereka sebagai negara, benua, pulau, dan sebagainya yang sangat sulit dipahami.

Selanjutnya dimensi kedua. Di dimensi ini terdapat mahluk bebas namun tak memiliki wujud. Yah, bisa dikatakan disinilah tempat mahluk tak kasat mata–kalau di dimensi pertama disebut mahluk halus–berada, namun pada dimensi ini mereka umumnya tak memiliki tujuan yang jelas untuk diakui eksistensinya. Mereka cenderung memiliki umur yang tak dapat ditebak. Tempat mereka berada di tempat yang sama dengan mahluk di dimensi pertama, mereka pun dapat melakukan aktivitas yang hampir sama dengan aktivitas mahluk hidup dimensi pertama.

Dan terakhir, dimensi ketiga. Dimensi ini memiliki mahluk hidup yang beraneka ragam. Terdapat mahluk yang menyerupai manusia di dimensi pertama, menyerupai mahluk halus di dimensi kedua, dan mahluk – mahluk lainnya yang datang dari berbagai dimensi. Bisa dibilang, dimensi ketiga ini adalah dimensi tempat berkumpul atau berbaurnya berbagai mahluk dari seluruh dimensi yang ada. Perbedaan dimensi ini dengan dimensi lainnya terletak pada tata peraturannya, sedangkan baik kondisi alam, cuaca, iklim dan sebagainya sangat mirip dengan kondisi di dimensi pertama.

Tata peraturan dimensi ketiga cukup rumit. Bagi mahluk yang mirip dengan mahluk dimensi pertama, mereka diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pendidikan sihir, dimana mereka akhirnya ditugaskan untuk mengarahkan manusia dimensi pertama ke jalan yang benar dan seharusnya. Katakan saja mahluk ini _howman_ (baca: haumén)–slank; Human. Hidup mereka bisa bertahan sampai 500 tahun lamanya. Mereka dapat bertahan hidup di dimensi ketiga dengan cara mendapatkan _exillire_. _Exillire_ akan mereka dapat pada saat mereka berhasil membantu seorang manusia. Besarnya _exillire_ tergantung dengan sebesar apa bantuan yang mereka berikan kepada manusia (tanpa manusia itu sendiri sadari). _Exillire_ dapat diubah menjadi berbagai macam hal yang mereka butuhkan, seperti rumah, makanan, pakaian, dan sebagainya. Terdengar mudah memang, akan tetapi sudah banyak _howman_ yang gagal bertahan hidup karena hal itu sangat susah didapatkan, sebab manusia pada jaman itu berada di masa dimana mereka tengah ber-revolusi. Hal itu tentunya mengakibatkan jumlah _howman_ semakin menipis di dimensi ketiga. Oleh karena itulah pada generasi 19, _howman_ yang tersisa memutuskan untuk membangun banyak negara berisi perkotaan dilengkapi sekolah sihir, pemerintahan sihir, dan lain sebagainya–mengikuti pembangunan di dimensi pertama–demi menyelamatkan generasi mereka yang selanjutnya. Mahluk dimensi ketiga tidak memakai teknologi, mereka cenderung memakai segala kekuatan alam yang mereka pelajari sedari kecil, kekuatan alam ini berasal dari nyanyian _Oxymth Tree_ di alam dimensi ketiga. ]

.

"Kyla!"

Gadis kecil dengan mata sehijau daun itu terperanjat. Buku mengenai berbagai dimensi dunia yang Ia pegang sebelumnya kini telah terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melempar tatapan polos pada gadis bertubuh mungil dengan surai _peach_ yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Apa Jihoon _sunbae_ memanggilku tadi?"

Jihoon–sang gadis bersurai _peach_ –mengangguk pelan. "Apa kamu masih sibuk?" tanyanya seraya mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis yang Ia panggil Kyla.

"Aku tidak pernah sibuk, _sunbae."_

Tersenyum, Jihoon diam – diam mengucap syukur dalam hatinya.

"Kudengar dari pengajar Han, kamu sedang mempelajari sihir pikiran manusia ya?"

Kyla mengangguk ragu, agak khawatir juga karena seniornya yang satu itu terkenal sebagai sosok jenius sekaligus menyeramkan di sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau diajak bertarung dengan Jihoon. "A – aku masih dalam tahap _beginner,_ Jihoon _sunbae_." Jawabnya.

"Tidak apa – apa," Jihoon memberi jeda ketika dirasa tubuh Kyla gemetar di tempatnya, "aku hanya mau meminta sedikit bantuanmu."

Belum sempat Kyla membalas, Jihoon sudah terlebih dahulu menggengam tangan yang lebih muda, dan menampilkan wajah memelas, "Bantulah aku dan Jeonghan _eonni_ untuk menghapus memori objek tugasnya!"

.

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo. 16 tahun. Laki – laki tulen.

Oke, coret untuk bagian laki – laki tulen karena faktanya saat ini sosok bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut lurus berwarna cokelat almond dan garis wajah tegas nan menawan itu kini telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Catat, perempuan.

Bohyuk terlihat sedang asyik mengunyah roti isinya saat sang kakak, Wonwoo masih terbengong – bengong di meja makan. Kiranya tak menyangka kalau semua hal yang ada di depannya ini adalah kenyataan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo mencubit lengannya sendiri. "Aw!"

Ibu Wonwoo menatap anaknya heran sebab kelakuan anak sulungnya itu menjadi sangat aneh semenjak keluar kamar tadi.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mengupas apelnya, Nyonya Jeon lalu menaruh sepotong apel di piring Wonwoo. "Wonwoo- _ah_ , tadi Minkyeong menelepon Ibu karena ponselmu tidak aktif dari semalam, katanya dia ada urusan dengan Joshua jadi tidak bisa jalan – jalan denganmu."

"Ah sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat Minkyeong _noona_ hari ini."

Sementara Bohyuk menggurutu di sebelahnya, Wonwoo tampak masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia benar – benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Mungkin itu terlihat berlebihan, namun siapa yang tidak akan _shock_ jika tiba – tiba apa yang selama ini Ia banggakan sebagai lelaki lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan dengan apa yang biasanya dibanggakan oleh seorang perempuan? _Well,_ itulah yang terjadi pada Wonwoo saat ini.

" _Eomma_ ," suara Wonwoo akhirnya terdengar. Ibu Wonwoo merespon dengan gumaman _._ "apa aku memang memiliki payudara sebesar ini sejak kecil?"

Kontan Bohyuk tersedak air yang baru saja diminumnya, sedangkan Nyonya Jeon terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan anaknya, terlebih lagi Wonwoo bertanya seraya memegang kedua payudara—uhuk—montoknya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Kau ini bertanya apa _sih, noona_?" protes Bohyuk kesal. "Dan berhenti memegang dadamu seperti itu! Kau idiot ya?!"

Wonwoo sendiri pun tidak tahu. Pertanyaan itu sukses meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa Ia rencanakan. Wonwoo menghela nafas, menghapus berbagai pertanyaan tak masuk akal yang tengah mengitari otaknya. Sepenglihatannya, Bohyuk dan Ibunya juga sama – sama tidak tahu menahu tentang kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini. Jadi dipikir – pikir lagi, sebaiknya Ia diam saja sekarang.

Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Payudara itu akan membesar ketika kau sudah memasuki tahap pubertas. Bukannya gurumu sudah memberitahunya di sekolah?" ucapnya tenang seraya menaruh beberapa potong apel di piring Bohyuk.

 _Tidak. Bukan itu jawaban yang aku butuhkan._

Wonwoo kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menatap sekilas ke arah Ibu dan adiknya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Aku akan pulang larut!"

– _blam!_

Pintu ditutup dengan cukup keras, menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak Ibu Wonwoo perihal kondisi anaknya. Oh, jangan tanya soal kepedulian Bohyuk terhadap kakaknya itu. Ia terlihat sedang memakan buah apelnya dengan khidmat.

.

* * *

Kim Mingyu. 15 tahun. Laki – laki tulen.

Minggu sore yang damai, Mingyu isi dengan kegiatan yang cukup menguras tenaga; lari sore.

Sosok jangkung berkulit tan itu menghentikan laju larinya saat dirasa tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras. Ia meneguk air mineralnya seraya menempatkan bokongnya di kursi umum. Cuaca sore itu sedikit berawan, menyebabkan matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat tidak begitu terlihat, pantas saja Mingyu tidak sadar kalau Ia sudah berlari selama hampir 2 jam.

Sembari beristirahat, Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, hingga pandangannya terjatuh pada seseorang di seberang jalan yang sedang menatapnya dengan lekat. Ekspresi orang itu sangat datar, malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang menaruh dendam kesumat pada Mingyu. Merinding, Mingyu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak mau berlama – lama ditatapi oleh orang yang bahkan Mingyu sendiri tidak yakin kalau itu adalah manusia. Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah, sebuah suara terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"Hei, kau yang disana!"

Mingyu menoleh, dan yang Ia dapati adalah orang menyeramkan itu sedang berlari ke arahnya. Entah refleks atau sengaja, kaki Mingyu langsung berlari menjauhi orang itu. Tak peduli orang – orang menatapinya dengan tatapan aneh, Ia sudah terlanjur ketakutan. Orang itu tampak mengejar Mingyu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berlari, kolot?!"

"Tolong jangan kejar aku!"

"Berhenti!"

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang berhenti!"

"AAAH _EOMMA!_ "

Orang itu menarik baju Mingyu, sampai dapat Mingyu rasakan pergerakannya semakin melambat. Dan seorang Kim Mingyu yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan, pada akhirnya menyerah di usianya yang ke-15 tahun. Sungguh dramatis.

Mingyu dan sosok itu terengah – engah.

Sudut mata Mingyu melirik orang menyeramkan yang barusan mengejarnya, kemudian bertanya, "A – apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" orang itu menoleh, memperlihatkan betapa jernihnya bola mata berwarna hitam mengkilat miliknya. Dia gadis yang memiliki mata sangat jernih! Persis seperti apa yang Mingyu idam – idamkan selama ini.

Oh, sepertinya Kim Mingyu mendadak salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu," gadis itu menarik nafas, "apa kau masih ingat laki – laki yang kau tatapi dari kaca toko buku tempo hari?"

Mengernyitkan kening, Mingyu menjawab, "Ya? Apa kau pacarnya? Oh maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud macam – macam dengan pacarmu. Hanya saja dia mirip dengan–"

"Laki – laki itu adalah aku."

Mata gadis itu berkaca – kaca, merasa sangat bersyukur karena orang aneh yang tempo hari memperhatikannya dari kaca tembus pandang toko buku masih mengingatnya saat Ia menjadi laki – laki. Sungguh, dari tadi pagi Ia sudah mengitari rumah teman – temannya untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya saat menjadi laki – laki, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengingat dirinya sebagai laki – laki. Ia yakin betul kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini.

Di sisi lainnya, Mingyu terkejut atas perkataan gadis di depannya. _Lelucon macam apa itu?_ , batinnya meremehkan.

"Kumohon percayalah padaku."

Mingyu tertawa canggung, "Maaf, _agasshi_. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku adalah laki – laki yang kau tatapi dengan lekat di toko buku. Aku bahkan masih ingat tentang apa yang kita bicarakan saat itu. Kau bilang kalau aku mirip dengan seseorang yang ada di dunia fantasimu, bukan?"

Mata Mingyu mengerjap cepat, antara kagum, bingung, dan heran terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh sang gadis. Namun Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada gadis bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu. Lagipula orang lain bisa saja mendengar percakapan dirinya dengan sosok laki – laki tempo hari yang Ia perhatikan di toko buku. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau gadis ini adalah seorang penipu.

"Begini ya, Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi._ Aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kau katakan. Lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang. Cuaca hari ini semakin dingin 'kan?" dalih Mingyu seraya mengusap – usap tengkuknya.

Wonwoo menunduk kecewa. Memang tak ada gunanya juga Ia berbicara dengan orang asing yang tak mengenalnya. Biarpun orang itu mengingatnya saat menjadi laki – laki pun, tetap saja itu sia – sia karena mereka saling tak mengenal satu sama lain saat bertemu waktu itu. Kali ini Wonwoo menyesal karena bersikap tak acuh terhadap sekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

.

* * *

Gadis berambut ungu itu mendesah frustasi. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menghapus ingatan Wonwoo tentang dirinya yang dulu–saat menjadi laki-laki, namun yang terjadi malah Ia mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang pernah ditemui Wonwoo tempo hari; membuat Mingyu masih mengingat kejadian saat Ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo di toko buku. Gadis itu kemudian membanting buku mantranya, beralih mengambil tongkat sihir yang hanya akan digunakan oleh penyihir dimensi ketiga dalam keadaan genting.

Belum sempat gadis itu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah layar transparan tempat objek ujiannya berada, suara seseorang dari luar kamarnya mengudara. Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka.

"Jeonghan _eonni!_ Aku sudah membawa–ASTAGA! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat itu, _eonni?!_ Cepat taruh itu kembali!"

Si gadis berambut ungu–Jeonghan–mendecih kesal, namun menuruti perintah dari sosok mungil di ujung sana. "Aku sudah kehabisan akal, Ji!" teriaknya marah.

Jihoon langsung menarik tangan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, kemudian tersenyum sumringah ke arah Jeonghan, "Dia Kyla, junior kita di kelas _beginner_. Dia adalah penyihir spesialis pikiran manusia, dan dia setuju untuk membantumu memperbaiki kekacauan objek tugasmu!"

Gadis kecil bermata hijau di sebelah Jihoon tersenyum sekilas.

"Halo Jeonghan _sunbaenim._ "

Tanpa aba – aba, Jeonghan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyla, kemudian Ia merapal mantra dengan tangan di posisi atas kepala Kyla yang berfungsi untuk memindahkan kendali Wonwoo pada yang lebih muda.

"Nah sekarang lakukanlah yang kau bisa." Titah Jeonghan.

Kyla memandang ragu ke arah layar transparan penghubung antar dimensi. Walau Kyla merasa kalau akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, gadis kecil itu tetap menuruti permintaan seniornya. Ia menutup mata, merapal beberapa mantra khusus kemudian melemparkan sesuatu tak kasat mata dari tangannya ke arah layar transparan itu; seolah memberikan mantra pada sosok yang ada di dimensi lain tersebut.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon tampak menatap antusias ke arah layar, menunggu sesuatu terjadi disana.

.

Mendadak Mingyu merasakan pening di kepalanya. Kilasan – kilasan balik mengenai dirinya yang bertemu Wonwoo di depan toko buku terus berputar di otaknya. Mingyu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pikirannya. Di benaknya terbesit pemikiran bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau berubah menjadi perempuan?"

Wonwoo membeku di posisinya, secepat kilat berbalik menatap Mingyu dengan mata berbinar. Baru kali ini Ia merasa seperti sedang melihat sesosok malaikat secara langsung; Kim Mingyu.

Buru – buru Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu, "Kau mempercayaiku sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, maksudku… ya rasanya kau memang sangat mirip dengan laki – laki di toko buku itu. Dan entah kenapa seperti ada yang memberiku sugesti bahwa kau lah laki – laki itu. Tapi kau sekarang berubah menjadi seorang perempuan? Ini sungguh membingungkan."

Dengan kaki yang menyentak keras, Wonwoo kembali berjalan hendak meninggalkan Mingyu. Jujur saja Ia kesal dengan pernyataan laki – laki di depannya yang Ia kira sudah sepenuhnya percaya dengan Wonwoo tapi malah terlihat seperti antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Ibarat sudah diterbangkan ke langit, lalu dihempaskan begitu saja ke tanah. _Dasar laki – laki kolot_ , batin Wonwoo jengkel.

Tanpa disadarinya, Mingyu mengikuti langkah Wonwoo. Berjalan di sebelah gadis kurus itu walau pikirannya masih mengawang, entah kemana.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" semprot Wonwoo sebal.

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo lurus, "Aku pikir, aku perlu membantumu," lalu membubuhkan senyum manis di akhir kalimatnya, menampakkan betapa lucunya gigi taring si pemuda Kim. "kau perlu bantuan 'kan?"

Wonwoo memerah, bukan karena senang melainkan marah, "Apa aku tampak seperti seseorang yang minta dikasihani?" dan respon anggukan dari sang lawan bicara menambah kadar luapan emosinya.

"Mungkin kita memang tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Bahkan aku tidak begitu paham maksud dari perkataanmu. Aku juga tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terbesit di pikiranku. Tapi bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu, Wonwoo _-ssi_?" suara serak nan dalam milik Mingyu entah kenapa mampu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, dan bungkam, menunggu kata selanjutnya dari bibir si jangkung.

"Biarkan aku membantumu."

.

Jihoon dan Jeonghan kali ini sama – sama berteriak kegirangan. Di satu sisi Jeonghan senang karena tugasnya terasa lebih mudah sebab Mingyu menawarkan bantuan pada Wonwoo, sedang di sisi lain Jihoon–sebagai penyihir spesialis emosi manusia–merasa kelewat senang karena Ia seolah sedang menonton drama percintaan secara _live_ di depannya.

Sementara kedua penyihir itu larut dalam kesuka-citaan, Kyla nampak sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang Ia sudah lakukan. Terngiang di benaknya perkataan pengajar Han minggu lalu.

 ** _'Semua mantra yang dipaksa untuk dipakai akan memiliki efek samping. Sebaiknya kau memakai sihir tanpa paksaan. Biarkan jiwamu yang bergerak, bukan fisikmu. Ingat itu Kyla Massie.'_**

 _Apa ini akan baik – baik saja?_

 ** _._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
